Crimes of Vengeance, Crimes of Passion
by ChevelleMyBelle
Summary: Relena moves to a small town outside the city as a starving artist pressed to release another Best-Seller. What happens when Relena witnesses and gets caught up in a murder case and falls in love with the accused? A tangled web of lies, murder, and love
1. Mapping the Road to Happiness

**~*Crimes of Vengeance Crimes of Passion*~**  
  
_Chapter 1:Mapping the Road to Happiness_

  
A/N:I've spent alot of time thinking this story out, This is just the beginning of course and as I continue, I'll figure as much out as you, the reader, will. Enjoy! ^_^ Remember, those who review are greatly blessed in the after life.   


* * *

**R**elena leaned against her silver Lexus and studied the map through her dark sunglasses. She could make no sense out of the map and sighed in exasperation. Looking up from the map, she took in the surroundings, beautiful countryside on course from autumn to fall. The sun, high in the sky, radiated bright rays of gold that seemed to brighten the yellows, reds, greens, and browns the clung to the old branches of the trees and floated lazily down towards the green grass below. The countryside of the mountain was breathtaking as Relena inhaled the warm autumn scent deeply and closed her eyes, meditating and focusing on the clean air, smooth wind, and soft sounds that surrounded her. She could get used to this…   
  
A sudden gust of wind pulled her out of her reverie and she glanced around her, feeling almost surrounded by a new, overwhelming presence. No one she was a writer, all she had was imagination, no concept of the real and the here and now. This country side, the mountains, and the fresh air had already got her wheels spinning, and ideas of characters, settings, and plots filled her mind as a serene smile passed her lips. She was definitely going to produce a best seller if she kept having these experiences.   
  
While her mind was on the subject, she sat sideways in the car, allowing her door to remain open as she set her feet outside. She pulled out her lavender notepad and her black ball point pen, jotting down each and every detail that flooded her mind…filling each detail with words that moved like poetry and captured the senses. Perhaps she would turn to poetry instead. The thought made her smile and she continued writing.   
  
Relena was a writer, but not of poetry. Relena preferred a good suspense novel, filled with murder, passion, suspense, and captivating characters with secret pasts and tangled futures. She had already written three Best Selling novels, and her writer's block had driven her from the busy life of New York City, to the calm, secluded, and peaceful surroundings of the country. She wanted to bring her novel's characteristics into the country, and wake up images and emotions that had been stilled by the primitive recesses of the human mind. That was her passion and reason for writing. To awaken the passions, emotions, and imaginations of her readers and to capture them in her stories as they captured her stories inside of themselves. Whether people new it or not, with each book…with each story they read, they are forever influenced by some aspect or idea in the novel adopting the authors' feelings and ideals as their own. Luckily, the only thing that authors really needed to copyright was the title and the characters.   
  
Relena reflected on her experiences as a child with books and reading. Her mother used to read to her when she was small, using different voices, and characters to add contrast and imagination to each story. Her mother's passion for books capture Relena for life, and despite her mother's death and physical absence, Relena always had her soul, her memories, and her passion for books.   
  


*~*~*

  
**R**elena folded the pad closed and leaned forward, looking around for a passing car, or someone she could talk to about getting directions. She had gotten this far, but had no idea where to go from here, and her patience was waning.   
  
Relena looked up when she heard what sounded like an oncoming car and stepped out of her own car, running forward to stand beside the road. She squinted and sighed in relief when she saw a large black Ford 51-50 cruising down the road towards her parked car. She smiled and waved her hand, attempting to get the driver's attention. She inwardly applauded herself when the truck came to a slow stop behind her car just off the road.   
  
Relena just about fell over when she saw who or rather what got out of the truck. A tall man of about 6' 1" stepped out of the truck and stood at full height. His hair was about ear length and a dark chestnut brown that seemed to have a mind of it's own as thick pieces of bangs tousled over his Prussian blue eyes. His stature was that of an Adonis (Yeah…you can tell I like using that simile) as his muscles and well chiseled physique shown through the white short sleeved shirt that seemed to cling to every ripple and muscle in his chest and arms. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't some macho body building looking guy, he was perfect, with a beautiful well toned body. He wore black lose fitting pants that fell a little too long around his large army boots. ~No wonder he's so built and has such perfect posture. ~ She thought idly.   
  
Relena put on her best "Charm the pants off of you" smile and reached into her car to pull out her map. He walked towards her, his facial expression adding to the stereotype of a stoic perfect soldier. His deep cold stare unnerved her and she found herself avoiding eye contact as often as possible. Looking at him made her shiver…   
  
"What's the problem?" He stated. His voice, though lacking in any sort of feeling was deep and smooth with an underlying sensuality that sent tingles up Relena's spine.   
  
She shook her head slightly to focus her train of thought on her objective. She held up the map and smiled an almost embarrassed laugh that showed a bout of nervousness.   
  
"Well…I don't know if I'm lost exactly but I noticed that up ahead the road forks in three directions, and I'm not very good at reading maps. I was hoping you could point in the right direction." as she ran long slender fingers through long strands of honey blond hair.   
  
He looked at her for a moment as if waiting for something. "I'll be glad to help you…as soon as you tell me where you're going." He remarked with a light smile playing over his lips as she squirmed nervously.   
  
"Oh! Of course, sorry…I'm heading towards Ridgewood." She retorted.   
  
"Lucky for you, that's where I'm going. You can just follow me and try to remember how to get there." She noted the small smirk that flashed across his face as he turned away from her and walked towards his truck.   
  
"Yeah ok…Thanks" she responded smiling as she stood for a second then moved to get into her car. ~I am such an idiot. Could I have been anymore ditsy back there? ~ Relena chided herself as she waited for the man to pull out in front of her so she could follow him. 

* * *

_So? What did you think? You like? Review so I feel motivated to continue. and PLEASE send any suggestions you might have for the next chapters. Hey if you wanna be in the story, don't hesitate to ask, I love new things, new things add flavor to my spinach-filled life..._   



	2. Exposition is Actually A Literary No No

Disclaimer: I own not Gundam Wing. . . though I wish I did. . . Tis not possible  
  
Crimes of Vengeance Crimes of Passion  
  
Chapter 2  
Exposition is Actually A Literary No No.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The roads never seemed to end as they drove closer and closer to the town in which she had spent most of her child hood. Now she was returning. Returning to something that now, seemed so unfamiliar to her and she found herself nervous and excited at the same time, her palms slightly damp, and her heart beating a thousand beats a second. She took several deep breaths and focused on the road the truck three-car lengths ahead of her.  
  
The picturesque scenery appeared to be the only thing that subdued her nervousness and she relished the fresh air breezing through her car window, and the smell of the autumn leaves the floated along the breeze and created a swirling pattern of gold, green, orange, and red. Her deep breaths captured the fresh air, and slowly, but surely, her fear, and nervousness began to subside, and pleasantly anticipated her reunion with her brother and his wife of 6 years, Lucrezia Noin.  
  
The wedding had been the last visit she had taken.and the beautiful spring scenery much contradicted it's contrary but equally as beautiful autumn portrait now. It was an outside wedding, among the soft green grass, freshly blooming Cherry blossoms, roses, lilacs, and wild flowers and sporadically covered small patches of soil in the backyard of Milliardo's palatial estate in the heart of the warm little town of Ridgewood.  
  
She remembered the white satin and sheer ribbons and bows that trimmed an aisle of chairs, filled with the towns high society, and some other visitors from New York, including Quatre Rebarba Winner, the owner and entrepreneur from Winner Corp. and his soft spoken, but intellectual wife, Dorothy Catalonia Winner with their three year old daughter, Maria Winner. Maria would be about nine now and as wild as she was when she was three. . . Relena hated to imagine the horror she was growing into. With Quatre's timid and spiritual presence, and Dorothy's wild past and military history, the child stood out as the true offspring of the opposite lovers.  
  
Lucrezia was stunning as she walked down the isle, Relena reminisced. Years before the wedding when Relena was smaller, Lucrezia's hair was cut short, stemming from her history in the military, but it had since grown long, and the wedding found Lucrezia's shoulder length hair, pulled back in a light upsweep of curls, with wisps of hair caressing her cheeks, and the back of her neck. Her porcelain skin wore the slightest trace of makeup and her lips were painted a soft pink. Her dress was a simple gown of Chinese silk. The sleeves resembled over sized straps that slipped down her shoulders onto her arm, just above her elbow, and the bodice perfectly encased her trim and feminine form, flaring softly into a sweeping skirt that trailed a foot behind her small white slippers.  
  
She was beautiful and Relena had promised herself that her wedding would be no different. . . that is. . . if she ever got married. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was jarred from her memory when the town sign became visible behind a large oak tree.  
  
"Welcome to Ridgewood"  
  
Heero drove a little ways and pulled into the parking lot of Howard's old grocery store. A place she had been years before. A small little girl, running into the store, picking out her candy, and sharing small talk with the older man who stood out in his bright Hawaiian shirts. Those were memories she had cherished. . . despite the many she had fought to forget.  
  
Relena pulled into the parking spot next to him and stepped out of the car part way, standing on one foot and leaning against the doorway to address her escort.  
  
"Thank you very much!" She said to him as she raised her sunglasses back to rest on the top of her head. "It's been so long since I've been home. . . "  
  
Heero did not give her the conversation starting response she was looking for, but rather smirked and stepped back into his truck.  
  
"See you around" Was all he said, with that same smirk that seemed to leave you wondering just what he was thinking.  
  
Relena sighed and waved, "See you around" she said lightly. . . almost to herself. So much for a name. . . or a phone number. . . or. . . a date?  
  
~ It's just as well. . . I'm here to write. . . I'm not on a vacation. Get with it Relena. ~ She chided to herself. ~ Than again.A little romance might give me the inspiration I need for my underlying romantic endeavor within my aspiring novel.~ Relena smiled at the thought and stood by her car in a moments daydream and pulled out her notebook.  
  
Names failed her as of yet, so actions, ideas, settings, and plot happenings were fine for now. She jotted down a few ideas and read over them 30 million times to see how they sounded in her head. Each detail reminded her of the militant almost completely stoic "Hero" who had guided her this far.  
  
"I hope I see him again. . . " She whispered aloud to herself. "He was so mysterious. . . Maybe he's hiding something?!" The thought only excited Relena more. Her mysterious and quiet guide. . . withholding a dark and dangerous secret that could endanger the lives of the ones he loved should he break the bond of secrecy. Shivers ran up Relena's spine as she contemplated this idea. . . and continued to jot little notes down in her notebook. This trip was turning out almost as wonderful as she had planned.  
  
Now. . . Home. Relena smiled warmly at the thought of returning home after so long. She stepped into her car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove toward an unsure future for both her novel. . . and herself. 


End file.
